When the Lights Faded
by WhitmanFrostFiend
Summary: After one passionate summer, Robin and Regina decided they would spend their lives together. Twenty years later, the two veteran actors and estranged exes reunite for a revival of the play Private Lives. Could it also be a revival of their love, or will their pasts come back to haunt them? {OQ AU}


_I am so excited for this new tale of OQ love, heartbreak, and second chances! This one is sure to be a wild ride of hidden secrets, dark pasts, and trying to move on. PLEASE review - let me know what you think, like, or even dislike! Buckle your seatbelt, and read on! ENJOY!_

 _DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time. All I own are the unique details/plot of this story. It is only available for the purpose of entertainment. The story may have some resemblance to the movie_ Burton and Taylor. _Any resemblance is unintentional - this story will be completely different. Also note that the play_ Private Lives _is referenced much, and I claim no rights or ownership to Noel Coward's classic play._

* * *

Chapter 1: The Reemergence of Ghosts

* * *

"Everything's set for the new production. I just have to contact them."

Christina Green nervously paced back and forth in her office. She was currently panicking about the two phone calls she was trying to work up the courage to make. As owner of Storybrooke's local theater and frequent director of its stage productions, she had decided on the casting of the revival of _Private Lives._ The cast – more specifically, the two actors whom she wanted to play the lead roles – were the cause of her worry.

Robin and Regina. What perfect names. They would look quite nicely up in lights on the marquee tacked onto the front of the theater. The names just clicked. Furthermore, who wouldn't be enthralled by the explosive pairing of two of the most famous actors of the last few decades?

Although the Enchanted Theatre could only house a small audience and worked with minimalist sets and casts, Christina's ingenious programming and resourceful staging had garnered her much respect within the theater community. Word of mouth had spread like wildfire, and soon free publicity and outside funding had rained down upon Ms. Green like heaven-sent miracles. When the small local theater's reputation became nationally known, many entertainment reporters praised 'Tinkerbell' for working her magic.

"Just call them. You know you will eventually. Rip the Band-Aid off. You're a strong woman, a brilliant director and theater owner, and a great friend. You have nothing to lose. Just do it."

Christina wanted Robin and Regina for this play. She needed them. She certainly had the money to do it. Ordinarily, her reputation _alone_ could draw in almost any actor to perform in one of her productions _without_ pay. But these were no ordinary circumstances. She knew it. The older woman encouraging her knew it better than anyone.

"I can't! They will never in a million years agree to do it together! Ugh! Why did I get this stupid idea?! I've already bought the sets and costumes. I've already hired the crew and other cast members. It's too late to hire any other actors that would be well known enough to make this show successful! What am I going to do?!" Christina whimpered and fell into a nearby chair.

"What you're going to do is pick up and dial."

"But-"

"No," the other woman said firmly. "You can and will do this. Don't take no for an answer. They won't reject your pleas as long as you do _not_ mention them to each other."

"I can't lie to them! They'll hate me forever and quit as soon as they get here and see each other!" Christina moaned, dropping her head to be cradled by her hands.

"It's not lying to them… _exactly_. Just give them limited details. Only the pertinent information. The bare bones. Discuss your creative ideas for the show. Focus your pitch on your desperation for them to join the cast. How much you need _them_ in particular. How much it would mean to you. As for any questions they might ask about the other lead, simply say you have someone special in mind but that you don't know if that person will accept. You'd rather not mention whom you have in mind until you know one way or the other. Listen to me. It's _not_ lying. Christina, be the fearless risk-taker I know you to be. Do this. You need it. I need it. And whether or not they know it, they need it."

"Fine," Christina conceded in a weak, resigned voice. "I'll make the calls."

* * *

Regina Marlowe walked away so that her back was now facing him, as she resisted the urge to bawl like a baby. No, she needed to be strong. She would not show weakness.

 _Did I make the wrong decision? Screw that stupid fairy and her play!_

The renowned but temperamental actress was supposed to be in London filming a pilot for a new television show. Three days into shooting scenes, the director fired her. Granted, it _was_ Regina's fault. She had thrown a steaming cup of coffee into his lecherous face. As an actress and sex symbol, she was used being hit on. It wasn't that. She was in London – only a few miles from HIM _. He who shall not be named. One of only four men whom I have loved. Perhaps my greatest love._ Ever since she had landed at Heathrow, she had been a nervous wreck. Every fiber of Regina's being wanted to bolt and make her escape. So when the opportunity arose, she grabbed it. Unfortunately, her coffee episode landed her in the international gossip rags and only further reinforced her 'Evil Queen' reputation. Regina Marlowe was tired of acting, or so she told herself. She called up her travel agent and booked a three-month summer sabbatical in Acapulco. _The sun. The beach. The tan I will get. Rest and relaxation. The gorgeous men. What could be better?_

That's when her phone rang five days ago. Lo and behold, it was her old friend Christina Green! _Why, after all these years, has she decided I was worthy of her time?_ Regina soon found out. The call was filled with begging and cajoling, all with the hopes of wrangling _'the brilliant actress Miss Marlowe'_ into _'gracing our humble theater with her dazzling appearance'_. Regina could have vomited at the fakeness of the compliments and the lengths to which Tink would go to get Regina to sign onto the project. Her disgust and impending rejection of the offer were halted with two words – _Private_ and _Lives_. The brunette had spent her entire acting career waiting to play the role of Amanda. Actually, any role in the play would have tempted her to distraction. She accepted.

"Henry, I will truly miss you."

Her son towered over her, looking down upon her face with deep concern. He placed his hands upon her quivering shoulders and leaned into her back, acting as a source of comfort and support. Regina placed her own hands atop his and turned to gaze at him.

 _My baby's getting so tall. He's a man now. Why does time have to go by so quickly? Only a few days ago, I packed up his lunch and sent him off to his first day of school. Only a few days ago, I found out I was pregnant with him. That summer feels like yesterday, but at the same time, a lifetime ago._ The wistful remembrances drew a smile but morphed into sharp, overwhelming pain. _No. I mustn't go back to that time. I am here. It is now. And I only have a few moments more with my precious boy. My little prince._

"I'll miss you, too. Mom, I know it's just for the summer. I know you're an adult. But I'm coming out to Storybrooke as soon as I can."

Regina studied Henry. His face was scrunched into an expression of intense concentration; it was an expression, she knew, he had inherited from her. He was adamant. He would not waver.

Even still, she tried. "Oh, my little prince, you are not so little anymore. You are a grown man with your future ahead of you. You have your own life. What about Violet? I don't want you worrying about me. Nor do I want you feeling like it's your responsibility to always look after me. You must take care of yourself and look to your future."

"I am doing the right thing by myself, Mom. There is not one possibility of a future where you are not in it. I will never stop caring about you or worrying about you. Before you say it, I want to. I know. You're the adult. Blah, blah, blah. But this is my choice. Violet will understand. She loves you, too – maybe even more than me. Just kidding. I love you, and I am flying to be with you first chance I get."

Henry's insistence was overpowering. His firm stance and resolute demeanor were not to be shaken. His mother knew from experience that he was like her in almost every way. Once he made a decision, he would not change his mind.

Regina sighed. Internally, she thanked her lucky stars for being blessed with such a sweet, considerate son.

"I will not try to tell you no again, Henry. Just know that you can reconsider, and I won't be hurt."

" _CALLING ALL PASSENGERS AT GATE 10. WE WILL NOW BEGIN BOARDING,"_ a deep male voice sounded over the P.A. system at LAX.

"I guess it's time for me to go," Regina announced quietly. Her glassy eyes brimmed with tears unshed.

Henry grabbed her hand and squeezed three times. Regina responded with three tugs of her own.

This was their code. Over the years, the closely-knit mother-son duo had been separated many times. Regina had had to frequently leave on short trips for movie projects. Henry would stay with his stepfather or Regina's best friend and agent Angela. Each time they were forced to part ways, they would not say goodbye. Regina had suffered too many losses in her life, and the words for 'goodbye' were intolerable to her. In its place, three squeezes of the hand from both sides were the Marlowes' way of saying ' _I love you_ ,' _'this is not goodbye,'_ and ' _I will see you soon'_.

"I love you, Mom. Take care of yourself. Knock 'em dead in _Private Lives._ "

Henry flung himself with great force at his petite mother and hugged her with so much ferocity that her breath was taken from her. A few tears spilled out of her eyes, against all of her extreme efforts to conceal her great emotions and anxiety over leaving her anchor – her son.

"Do _not_ forget to call Graham about the latest film project he wanted to talk to me about. Check in with Angela. Make sure the gardener is maintaining the property. Give Violet my love. Make sure you keep up with your classes. Oh! And-"

"Mom."

The tall young man sent his mother a pointed stare. He read and processed every word left unsaid. His mother always did this when she was frantically but uselessly clawing to keep her feelings in check.

Regina tenderly cupped her son's cheek and looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you." She gave him a peck and started walking toward the boarding area. At last minute, she pivoted back to face Henry and paused momentarily. "You better call me every night, young man. I mean it!"

Blowing him kisses, Regina Marlowe continued striding forward to meet the waiting plane and her summer once again on the stage. The summer that would change her life.

* * *

"Ooh! This place is lovely! So quaint and beautiful! Don't you just love it, Robin?! I can picture us moving here!"

While Marian Lockwood squealed over the sights of Storybrooke and its charming small-town Main Street, Robin sat rigidly in the driver's seat, daring not to speak. _I will never move here. Storybrooke is just painful memories and a life that will never be. If it weren't for this particular bloody play, we wouldn't even be on this side of the pond. Private Lives. I remember that summer when it was all she could talk about – her favorite play. She would make me read over the script for it time after time. She'd be Amanda, and I'd be Elyot. Perhaps this can senseless trip can be a eulogy of sorts. I will pay my respects to the past and then forever put it to rest. Maybe then I can finally give full attention to Marian and forget HER. I can't believe I let Tink talk me into this!_

 _Tink._ Robin laughed at the irony. A million years ago, his good old friend Tink had called him over from London to the almost invisible small town of Storybrooke to participate in the first summer season at the Enchanted Theatre. Here he was again helping Tink. No, he decided. He would not call her Tink, or at least he would try not to. _Tink is the name SHE chose._ ' _That girl is so full of determination and spunk. And have you seen her looks?! The nickname definitely fits her. Let's not forget that she even tinkers with everyone's personal lives.'_ Robin could still hear _her_ youthful giggles echoing in his mind like a destructive but welcome hammer.

"Darling, it is lovely. But I do not think I would fancy living here. Our home is London. The BBC is in London. Our lives are in London. We are British." Robin knew Marian's comments about relocating to the town were flippant, but he would not chance her becoming attached.

Marian frowned. _Why is he being so serious?_ She was about to question him when…

"WE ARE HERE!"

Indeed. The Enchanted Theater loomed only a few hundred feet in front of their car.

"Can you believe it?! You, Robin Lockwood, will have your name up in lights on _that_ very marquee!" Marian was jumping in her seat, overjoyed on her husband's behalf.

"Mer, this is not my first play. You've seen my name plenty of times in big letters over theater doors."

"Yes, but Robin… I still cannot believe I am married to the incredibly dashing Robin Lockwood," Marian cooed. The stars in her eyes shone with admiration and contentment.

"I am the one who is fortunate to be married to you, Marian Lockwood." Robin tried to sound equally as love-struck but could not muster total genuineness. At the moment, his mind was pre-occupied with thoughts of _her._ If the marquee alone could thrust him into this degree of nostalgic longing, then he shuddered to see what every other waking second of his summer would look like. He was sure that every inch of the theater would act as a living nightmare. Robin was resigned to it, as _she_ had haunted him outside of Storybrooke for the last twenty years.

"Robin, _THIS_ is what you've been waiting for! The real thing! I've seen that dog-eared copy of _Private Lives_ you carry at the bottom of your suitcase. According to my knowledge, you've never acted in the production yourself before. So this must be the height of your dreams." Marian beamed.

Robin sighed, attempting to overcome the heavily guilt that pressed upon his chest. _If you only knew…_

"Come along, sweets. Let's go in. I must meet with Tink and my new cast."

Robin quickly stepped out of the car and rounded to open her door. He offered her a hand, but the formerly excited brunette stilled in thought.

"Tink? Do you mean Christina Green? The director? I thought you had never been to Storybrooke. I thought you had never met her?" Marian frowned in confusion.

"I dropped into the States for a little while a long time ago and met her. I haven't spoken to her since… Now, we must hurry. Out we go!"

The answer seemed to satisfy Marian, and she grabbed his hand. _Whew! That was a close one. I am in no way, shape, or form ready to explain that summer to my new wife._ The Lockwoods briskly walked into the Enchanted Theater, down a number of private service hallways, and toward the actors' lounge at the back of the theater.

* * *

"Robin! THIEF! THIEEEEEEEF!"

As soon as the Lockwoods entered the actors' lounge, the director came barreling toward her old friend. She jumped into his arms. Luckily, the toned actor had maintained a ripped physique for his very visual profession and was able to catch the childlike woman.

"You made it sound as if you met her a long time ago and barely knew her," hissed Marian.

"I-" Robin started to defend himself but was cut off.

"Long time ago? Barely knew me? Pfft! What are you smoking these days, Thief?" Tinkerbell smirked and playfully punched the actor in the arm.

"What is all this _thief_ business? And how familiar are you with my husband?" Mrs. Lockwood's jealousy was simmering and steadily on the rise. She glared at Tink and then her husband, demanding answers.

"Relax… Marian, is it? I promise you – I have never been nor will I ever be in a relationship with your husband. He was long ago taken." The blonde director added a cheeky smile to her last statement.

Thankfully, Marian thought his 'taken' status was referring to herself. Robin groaned. _Please, for the love of everything good in this world! Please, Tink, do not open your mouth about HER!_

"As for the 'thief' title, I believe your handsome husband will have to explain that long, sordid tale to you later. I have a meeting to commence." Christina scanned the room, as if searching for one particular face.

With the blonde woman's back temporarily turned, Marian took advantage of the semi-private moment. "Is there anything else you left out, dearest?" Marian punctuated her inquiry with a hand seemingly placed lovingly on Robin's shoulder. In reality, her nails dug in sharply to match the severity of her whispered question's tone. _That woman needs to cut her nails! She's probably leaving bruises! I am definitely going to call her manicurist when we return to London in the fall._

The Lockwood's mini marital spat was interrupted. Christina huffed in annoyance. "Curse it all! She's not here!"

"Who?"

 _Click clack. Click clack. Click clack._ The sound of clattering stiletto heels reverberated down the hallway.

"I am SO sorry I'm late! I-"

The owner of that deep sultry voice stopped dead in her tracks.

Regina looked up. Her dark brown eyes instantly locked into those of one certain British actor. _Robin._

Robin gulped. _Regina._

The air in the room was heavy with unspoken tension. The history that haunted the two was palpable, evident to everyone in the room. Marian, too, picked up on their connection, glancing back and forth between her husband and the mystery woman.

Tink broke the trance. Similar to her greeting of Robin, minus the leap into his strong arms, the energetic blonde hurled herself at the late-arriving brunette. "REGIIIINAAAAAAA! GINA! GINA! GINA!" The director-turned-child bounced up and down while hugging her old friend fiercely. With all the hype erupting from that one tiny woman, Regina momentarily forgot about the elephant in the room.

"Ha-ha. I missed you, too, Tink. Now would you please let me go for a second? You are cutting off all the circulation in my body!" Regina faked displeasure at the dramatic greeting, rolling her eyes. Tink knew better.

"Only for a second will I let you go!" Tink laughed.

"I don't think you can be wrapped around me so tightly during the meeting and still maintain your reputation of professionalism, dear."

Robin smiled. _She definitely hasn't lost her biting humor and dry wit._

Tink pulled Regina in for another organ-crushing hug. "Who said anything about me being professional? That was always you."

"Touché."

"Ahem." A lanky man with dark features, dressed in unusual pirate-looking garb, stepped forward. He went straight toward the brunette actress in a predatory manner. "I don't know if professionalism suits you either, Madame Evil Queen."

The 'pirate' scanned Regina's body unashamedly. His hot gaze traveled up and down her curvaceous body, finding particular interest in her plunging neckline and making a final destination of her shapely rear. The corners of his mouth curled upward in a lascivious grin.

Oddly, Regina was not offended. Unlike her encounter with the creepy director on her last project, the objectified actress did not mind one bit. She was flattered. If she was honest with herself, she hated the chauvinistic actions. That being said, she didn't mind being complimented on her figure, and she didn't mind Robin – _and could that be his wife he's grasping?_ – viewing the other man's advances.

Robin, however, did not like this roguish man – at all. Marian could certainly tell, if her husband's painfully tightening grip was any indicator. Then one glance in his eyes allowed the troubled wife a glimpse at flickering loathing, anger, and did she see… lust? Nope. It must've been a stray eyelash. _But why is he so angered? That man's behavior is definitely unseemly, but why does this display have such an effect on Robin?_

"I see you know me." Regina swept her arm downward to indicate herself. Robin swallowed, as the gesture to her body and the husky voice gave him inopportune shivers. "But I would prefer if you call me Regina as we hopefully get to know each other better." Robin grimaced at her obvious flirtation. "May I ask who you, are?"

"Killian Jones, at your service. I know. Don't laugh. Call me Hook if you must, although I would greatly prefer Kyle. It would be my honor to try to _pleasure_ a lady such as yourself… with my time and attention." Kyle lifted the actress's delicate hand and kissed it.

Robin scowled deeply. _That was no subtle innuendo. THAT was the imbecile making a bloody play for MY woman! Regina is much too self-respecting to fall for such a pompous buffoon as him!_

Regina, however, laughed richly. "What a charmer you are! I shall indeed welcome spending time with you over the coming months. And perhaps unraveling the mysteries of one Killian Jones…?"

"Indeed, you will. I am to be your lover. On the stage. I am to play Victor, your young husband and lover. Aside from that, I am sure there is plenty of down time where we can rehearse together and maybe get to know one another."

The Evil Queen and her new pirate friend shared an intimate smile.

Robin fumed. He did _NOT_ want them to get to know each other better. He didn't want to see this man's face at all. Unfortunately, they would all spend practically every day together. The actor was boiling with anger and was just about to act on it, when Tink thankfully brought an end to the coquettish interaction.

"Break it up, people!" Tink stepped in between the two people and gave them light pushes. Turning to Regina, she smirked. "Really, Regina? Do you have to captivate every man in the room with your womanly wiles?! Sheesh!"

Turning to the rest of the small group present, Director Christina Green cleared her throat and asserted her authority.

"Welcome to the Enchanted Theatre. To some of you, welcome back." She beamed at Regina and Robin. "As you know, I am Christina Green – your director. You may call me Tinkerbell. Tink is reserved for Robin and Regina." Marian frowned, wondering again at the connection between the dark beauty and her husband. Then she focused back on the director's words. "I have also run and owned this theater for twenty years. It is my pride and joy. I am so pleased that we are able to start working on this fabulous masterpiece of Noël Coward. _Private Lives_ has been a dream of mine – as well as that of a few others. I know we will all work hard and play hard. I have high expectations for this twentieth season at the Enchanted, and I am positive that this bunch can help exceed every one of them. Since _Private Lives_ is such an intimate affair cast-wise, we will be working with each other closely. With day-after-day interaction, I thought it best that we meet here and now before official rehearsals begin. Without further ado, allow me to make the introductions.

"First is our lead actress – our Amanda. I know you all were watching and listening just now. But this is the one and only Regina Marlowe. I am sure you've all seen her in her blockbuster _Evil_ Rises, as well as all of the other highly successful films she's known for. She is quite the international diva and my very _best_ friend!"

Regina cringed. _So much for a best friend! Where have you been all those years – two decades – when I needed you. When Henry needed you. A broken heart. A divorce. Loneliness. Rumors about the Evil Queen. Time after time after time. WHERE WERE YOU?!_

"Moving along…" Tink moved to stand beside Robin. "This is the hunky guy who will play the male lead of Elyot. When you hear his voice, you'll know he hails from the grand United Kingdom. He has worked often for the BBC, particularly notable for his Shakespearean work, and occasionally plays on the West End. Say hi to Robin Lockwood and his wife Marian. Oh, and don't mind if you hear a 'thief' or two in rehearsals. I'm referring to him."

 _Only I call him Thief,_ Regina scoffed inside her head. _That stupid wife of his better not get the lovely idea of stealing the name, too!_

"This man, here, is Kyle Jones. Irish at birth, but American at heart. We stole him away from the European crowd when he struck it big in _Wanting the Yarn_. Since that first critically acclaimed independent film, Kyle has stayed on in the United States and vowed us with his nuanced work in the indie films. I'm sure you'll make a great – and may I add, _sexy_ – Victor."

 _No! You may not add 'sexy' since the man already thinks he is God's gift to all women._ Robin crossed his arms, physically restraining himself from unleashing his temper and his fowl mood.

"I don't know about the name Victor," Kyle drawled. "That is _definitely_ an unsexy name. But I think I should do the job with my Adonis body just fine." A wink was sent Regina's way.

"Finally, we get to our secret weapon. Playing Sybil, this is Miss Belle Devereaux. She has not been visible in the theatre or film arenas because she has never professionally acted before. Don't underestimate her! She just graduated Yale School of Drama and gave the best audition for the part out of over thirty women I saw."

Regina displayed a bland expression but let the sarcasm roll by the droves in her thoughts. _You have GOT to be KIDDING me here! Seriously, Tink? You thought breaking in a newbie was a good idea?! Just my luck, I will probably be expected to show her the ropes. Just freaking wonderful!_

Robin laughed. The loudness of his laugh pointed everyone's gaze in his direction. The actor in question, however, was beaming at Regina. _That woman cannot escape my notice even if she tried. Besides her sinfully alluring body, entrancing voice, and arresting face, her body language for annoyance is NOT the most subtle. Or maybe it's just me. It does seem that I am the only one who heard her small little huff._

Regina, for her part, froze. _Can he STILL read me so well?_

Tink pretended like nothing had happened – but she saw. _Robin needs to dump his wife and run off to the nearest desert island with Regina. They were SO meant for each other! Back to business…_

"So this is the core group. Other minor role actors will arrive later in the month. Now that I've introduced everyone, I have the final contracts here to sign. Copies have been electronically sent to your managers. You should have already signed the other pieces of the contract with a notary public before you got here. If not, just send them my way in the next week. Here you go." Tink handed the important legal documents to the four cast members.

Robin grabbed his, ready to sign, but something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. It was Regina, bent over a table to sign her contract. _Bloody minx!_ Robin closed his eyes. _Why must she torture me so?! Get a grip on yourself, Robin. You are married to Marian. Regina does not want you, nor did she ever!_

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Tink picked up the signed documents. "The last thing on the agenda is housing. I know you may have already found accommodations at the local inn, but if not, I have made arrangements for your lodging."

"I've made reservations, love," Hook told his director.

"Me, too," Belle chimed in.

"Thank you so much for taking care of us, Tink! We definitely did not have time to prepare – much less book a room – with such short notice." Robin slung an arm over Marian shoulders, pulling her closer, and smiled warmly at his blonde friend and now colleague.

Regina winced. "I guess I'm in the same boat. Hopefully not too close…"

"Okay, you two. Or should I say, three. Follow me in your cars."

The room emptied. Regina trailed behind. _Tink better have reserved me a room far away from the perfectly precious Lockwoods! This is going to be one LONG summer!_

* * *

Regina climbed into her Mercedes and started driving slowly. Robin drove in front of her in his slick green Corvette Stingray. Tink led the caravan ahead of him.

Regina drove for a few minutes mindlessly. She thought about all that had happened earlier. _Robin. Moving on! Marian… How insufferable! Killian. Snake, friend, or maybe even potential lover? Belle. Definitely the mousy type, but those are the ones you have to be the most careful about. Tinkerbell sure chose an interesting cast of people. What…_

Her autopilot mode was exchanged for her usual razor-sharp focus. _Oh, no! This better not be going where I think it's going! She could not. She would not. It is. TINK!_

Her suspicions were confirmed. The next bend in the road led her and the other two automobiles onto the very familiar, lonely road of Mifflin Street. Her stomach clenched. This was the street that held her childhood home. Looming up ahead stood the gargantuan white mansion that acted as the closet for her nightmares. Nothing bad had really happened to Regina there. No. In truth, the famous actress had been brought up by loving parents in a stable, nurturing environment. That had all changed in her senior year of high school.

 _Daniel. Gold. Robin. The party. My pregnancy. Mother._ The memories whizzed through her mind at the speed of light, bringing on an onslaught of harsh, debilitating reminders of all she had tried to escape in a past life.

She didn't even realize she was sitting in her unmoving car, crying in front of her family home, until there was a tap at her window. She lifted her gaze. Robin.

The achingly familiar man standing outside pointed at her and then made a rolling motion with his hand, asking her to roll down the window. Regina obliged.

"Lovely, are you okay?" Robin's brow was knit together in consternation.

 _Am I okay?_ Regina pondered from within the recesses of her mind. _Most definitely not. Am I going to tell him this? No. But he does look genuinely concerned. I guess I'll throw him a bone._

"I'm fine. Just a little jet-lagged." The weary brunette offered Robin a tight smile.

"Did you really think I could be suckered in like a moron by that line? I know you, Regina." He looked at her expectantly.

"Look, Robin. We are going to be in a play together. We are co-stars. _NOT_ friends. Not anymore. And this is certainly _not_ that summer twenty years ago!"

Regina almost regretted her statements of denial. The reaction she gained was stronger than expected. The actor in front of her was doing nothing to mask the acute agony that currently marred his beautiful face.

"I have no illusions that we are back twenty years ago. Decades have gone by. We have grown older. But some things never change. I understand we are _NOT_ friends. You saw to that twenty years ago!"

With that, Robin stormed past the line of cars, up the driveway, and toward the manor's entrance.

Regina slowly unlocked the car door, lifted herself out carefully, and ambled to follow him.

As if watching from a window and anticipating their arrival, the owner of the house swung the front door wide open.

Tink stepped forward for a hug and then turned back to the actors. "Here we are! This is Cora Marlowe, Marian. Cora, Marian Lockwood. I'm sure you remember Robin. Cora has been kind enough to offer to house you all for the duration of the summer."

Cora Marlowe scanned the crowd of new houseguests. "Welcome to Storybrooke and my home."

Then she cast her gaze upon her only child – her beloved Regina – for the first time in nineteen years.

"Regina. It's good to have you home."


End file.
